


Surprise Romance: Shoma's POV

by 3ALover



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Communication, Falling In Love, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: Shoma has a crush on an unexpected person.(Shoma's POV ofSurprise Romance)





	Surprise Romance: Shoma's POV

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surprise Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950583) by [3ALover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover). 



> I felt bad for my fill of a request for real Shoma/Jason being all about Yuzuru, so I went back and wrote the story from Shoma's POV so we actually see the Shoma/Jason, not just Yuzuru observing them.
> 
> Hopefully this is more satisfying, Anon Who Made Request!

Shoma was starving. His tummy hurt he was so hungry. He regretted not getting up to eat breakfast so hard right now. He hoped pretending to still be asleep in his bed might help, but so far it wasn’t working. “I thought you were sleeping like always,” a familiar voice said above him and Shoma opened his eyes hesitantly. Of course Yuzuru stopped to tease him. He was lucky Shoma knew he wasn’t serious about his teasing. 

He explained his method of pretending to be asleep still – though without confessing that it was failing – but before Yuzuru could tease him, Shoma heard a voice that always made his insides wiggle. “Here, Shoma-kun, I’ve got plenty of snacks!” Shoma turned his head and he couldn’t fight the blush rising in his cheeks as he saw Jason coming around a curtain to kneel beside him. “I always keep snacks in my bag, even if it’s my training bag,” he said with a big, pretty smile that Shoma could never look away from.

“T-thank you.” Shoma tried so hard to play it cool, but he failed miserably. Thankfully, Jason was distracted as he dug through the snack bag, looking for something in particular, it seemed.

“Here, the pizza flavored ones are your favorite, right?” Jason asked and Shoma’s eyes widened in surprise at Jason’s statement. He really hoped Yuzuru wasn’t paying too much attention, but he knew it was a hope in vain. “I remember us talking about it last year.”

Yuzuru snorted very unattractively, but Shoma studiously ignored him, looking at Jason instead, trying to seem more casual than he felt as his palms grew sweaty and his heart raced. “You remembered my favorite?” Shoma asked, and when Jason nodded he followed with, “You really don’t mind sharing?” 

“Of course not, I’m just glad there’s somebody else who isn’t on a crazy diet,” Jason said, and then he did something that Shoma would never forget.

He put his hand on Shoma’s knee. Shoma looked down at the hand on his leg and stopped breathing. He instantly looked up at Jason and willed his body to not do something horribly embarrassing just because a cute boy’s hand was on his leg.

“Thank you, Jason-kun,” he somehow managed to get out, and Jason just patted his knee before getting up and leaving, entirely unknowing of the mess he’d left Shoma in. He looked down at the snacks and felt his stomach turn to butterflies. Jason knew his favorite. He felt positively giddy at that revelation.

And then Yuzuru had to ruin the moment. “Ooohhh, so it’s like that, huh?”

Shoma glared, entirely annoyed at Yuzuru’s teasing. Usually it wasn’t a big deal, but Jason was different. Also, Jason could understand his teasing. “Shut up, you just saw that he speaks Japanese,” he hissed, but Yuzuru just laughed and went back to his coach and his ‘friend’.

Yeah, Shoma knew what was up in that situation. He wasn’t stupid and Yuzuru was not very discreet. He was definitely not one to talk about liking a guy. 

~

Shoma was so happy that Jason was hanging out with him that he didn’t even think much about what it would look like to others to be skating around before gala practice. “I have satisfied with how I skate this competition,” Jason explained in adorably questionable Japanese. Shoma knew how hard English was, so the fact Jason had learned Japanese so well on his own was really cool, and honestly, the way it sounded when he spoke it was just the cutest thing Shoma had ever heard. 

“You skated really well,” Shoma agreed, skating alongside Jason as they made lazy circles on the ice, facing each other more than really skating. “You placed higher than a lot of skaters with quads,” he commented and Jason smiled brightly. It was so cute. 

“I know! I have much excitement. It is very good that I skate this way after many injuries previous year,” Jason frowned some and shook his head. “I worry I would not do well, especially after injury before my Nationals.” He shrugged. “But I got okay. So I skate much good,” he said, and Shoma giggled.

“Better,” he corrected, and Jason frowned. 

“Better.” He looked at Shoma curiously, asking about his pronunciation, and Shoma nodded excitedly.

“Perfect!” Shoma grinned. “Next thing you know, you will be even better than I am at Japanese. I’m not good at talking even in the language I know,” he said, and Jason laughed hard, doubling over in adorable giggles. 

“Oh my God,” he said in English, rolling his eyes as he stood tall again. “Shoma, you are much cute,” he cooed, swapping back to Japanese. 

Shoma felt proud of himself to make Jason laugh so hard. He was so pretty when he laughed like that. 

~

Shoma wondered what Yuzuru was looking around so much for when he and Keiji were playing games, but he couldn’t figure it out until Keiji asked and Yuzuru answered him by saying, “I’m trying to work out if Shoma’s boyfriend has been sneaking in to see him every night.”

Shoma turned bright red and spluttered. “I DO NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND!”

Keiji, who was no help at all, just said, “Oh, you noticed Shoma’s little crush, too? I don’t think he’s noticed Shoma’s desperately in love with him yet.” Shoma thought he was being subtle, so he couldn’t stop freaking out over that. He couldn’t even find words, however, he just spluttered incoherently in embarrassment.

It only got worse when Shoma mentioned Jason touching his leg and making him blush and Keiji responded with, “Ooohh, he touched his leg?” Keiji wiggled his eyebrows. “Sexy-sexy.”

Yuzuru turned to Shoma suddenly. “Ooohh, does that mean you’re not a virgin? Damn, I lost a bet,” he said, and Shoma’s cheeks reached approximately the temperature of the sun.

He couldn’t believe Yuzuru had _bet_ on something like that. “Don’t bet on- on- that!” (He was, but they didn’t need to know that.) “And there’s nothing going on between me and Jason, he’s just sweet and- and cute,” he said, avoiding their gazes as he thought about Jason. “And likes the same snacks as me. And doesn’t laugh at my English or how small I am.” Shoma fell onto the bed face-first. “Oh my God and when he smiles it’s just so beautiful, and he always smiles so he’s always beautiful, oh my God and have you seen him without a shirt on?” Shoma had never put into words what he felt about Jason. It wasn’t easy to admit to them, but it was easy to talk about, because _damn_ Jason was pretty. “It’s just unfair.”

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” he asked, smirking. “When have you seen him without his shirt on?” he asked, and Shoma instantly regretted speaking up.

“Well, I try not to look when we’re all changing in the locker room, cause it’s perverted, but he showed me photos from his vacation.” Shoma sighed, thinking about how seeing Jason’s vacation photos had given him a very unfortunate and inappropriate reaction in his pants. It had been so embarrassing even if nobody else was around to see it. Jason was just _sexy_. “His abs have abs. We all have nice muscles, but he doesn’t look like he would have abs like that with a shirt on. I sure don’t have abs like that.” He rubbed at his tummy, which was solid, but not anywhere near defined like Jason’s. “I’ve never even seen abs like that in real life.”

Yuzuru sighed, “I have,” and Shoma gave him a confused look. Yuzuru blushed, and Shoma wondered if he was right about Yuzuru and Javier.

Keiji smirked. “I guess that answers whether you are a virgin,” he said, and Shoma scrunched his nose.

“Ew, I do not want to hear about Javi-san’s abs,” he said, and Yuzuru gaped. Keiji looked at him curiously.

“Oh, really?” he asked, and Shoma rolled his eyes.

“They spent the last five years flirting, of course it’s him he’s talking about. If Yuzuru’s ‘seeing abs’ of anybody else, I’m six feet tall,” he said flatly. Yuzuru hadn’t ever seemed to even like anyone other than Javier, so of course that was who Yuzuru was seeing topless.

“Whatever, we’re talking about your American boy!” Yuzuru interrupted, and Keiji turned back to Shoma.

“Really, though, Jason?” he asked, scrunching his nose some. “He’s the kind of men you like?”

Shoma pouted. “What’s wrong with him?” he asked, an upset feeling creeping into his stomach. “He’s nice and fun and handsome,” he defended, because he couldn’t really imagine what someone couldn’t find to love about Jason. He was everything Shoma could want in a man.

“He’s loud and outgoing and American,” Keiji pointed out. “You’re shy for us, even. I would think you found him annoying after a while. Most people like him but we can only handle him in small doses.” Shoma gave him a confused look and Yuzuru spoke up as well.

“I don’t mind him,” he said, looking at Keiji. “Do people really get annoyed by him?” Shoma was relieved that Yuzuru at least had nice things to say.

Keiji shrugged. “Just after a while. He’s a nice person, but it’s like when somebody has a dog that is hyper and loud, after a while it grates on the nerves. You just want to say, ‘okay, calm down, we get it’ but he’s always like that.”

Yuzuru shrugged. “He just reminds me of Nobu-kun,” he said, and Keiji snorted.

“Well I guess you’re not wrong,” he said, and Shoma tsked and rolled his eyes.

“Jason is sweet and kind and I’m never annoyed by him,” he defended. “He doesn’t have a shred of rudeness or cruelty in him. I don’t care that he’s loud and silly, I like that he’s always worried about making people smile,” he said firmly, giving Keiji a warning look. He wouldn’t stand by and let someone talk badly about Jason, who was nicer to Shoma than anybody else.

Keiji smirked and held up his hands. “Hey, I’m not saying it’s all bad, just saying it like it is. I’ve skated with him for years, so I’ve just seen how people react to him.”

Yuzuru hummed, and Shoma waited for him to speak up. “He’s a really beautiful skater,” he decided, nodding to the other two, and Shoma rolled his eyes.

“Of course that’s how you decide what you think of him,” he said, and Yuzuru shrugged.

“Why you think I notice Javi at first?” He sighed dreamily. “First time I saw that beautiful quad sal, I thought ‘wow, he’s so cool’,” he said, and Shoma snorted.

“Of course you did,” he said, then hesitated. “Jason has really beautiful spins,” he conceded, and Yuzuru nodded.

“Seriously, and have you seen those spirals he does?!” he said excitedly. “Oh my God, if he did any quads, we would be in so much trouble,” he said firmly.

Shoma nodded seriously. “I thought about that during the first half of the season. He got silver behind me during the Grand Prix with only like eight or nine points less and I thought, ‘holy shit, if he had a single quad, I would have lost’.” It was really awesome, actually. Shoma thought it was crazy but cool that Jason was so good without any quads. Shoma couldn’t imagine not having quads, but Jason did very well without them.

Yuzuru cooed. “Awww, is that when you fell in love with him?” he asked, and Shoma flushed again but shook his head rapidly, looking down at the bed. “Ehhhhh?” he asked, looking at Keiji, who smirked. “When, then?”

Shoma bit his lip, looking away from them, thinking back on his long history of interactions with Jason. “I- I knew him in Juniors and he was nice, but then my first season in seniors, he was trying to learn Japanese, so he started talking to me whenever we were at a competition together and he giggles when he says things wrong and it’s just-“ He sighed. “It’s just so cute,” he said with a miserable sigh. “He’s just so friendly and cool.” Shoma was officially and entirely fucked when it came to Jason Brown.

Yuzuru cooed. “Awwww, you love him!” he said brightly, clapping excitedly. “Oh my God, you have to get together. It’ll be so sweet!”

Shoma frowned. “I don’t even know if he likes boys.”

Yuzuru and Keiji exchanged dramatic looks. “Shoma… the man is gayer than Yuzuru,” Keiji said seriously and Shoma barely held in a snort. “There is no world in which he isn’t gay.”

“And I know I’m really, really gay,” Yuzuru stressed. “I try not to seem too obvious, but I know I fail a lot.”

“You really do,” Keiji said with a chuckle, and Shoma conceded that he was not wrong in the slightest about that.

~

Shoma was really excited to be picked for World Team Trophy, not just because it was such a fun time, but because Jason was going to be there. He couldn’t wait to see him. He spent hours some nights talking with Jason on Line and he couldn’t wait to see him in real life. It seemed like after Worlds, Jason really wanted to be friends, and Shoma felt overwhelmed with how deeply he was starting to really care about Jason. 

He got there early for practice, before the ice was even ready, and every time he heard someone speaking English, he got all excited, but none of them were ever Team USA. He figured Jason would be with his countrymen and he knew they would be speaking English, even if Jason spoke Japanese with him. Every time the person he heard wasn’t Jason, he got more and more depressed.

When Jason finally came around the corner, Shoma brightened and fought the urge to run to him. He took a moment to just smile and watch him walking with someone from his own team and chatting. He was too cool for Shoma and he knew it, but he couldn’t help that part of him wanted so badly for just a bit of Jason’s attention. After watching him walk almost to the edge of the ice, he decided it was time to speak up. “Jason-kun!” he said cheerfully, and Jason turned to smile that big, breathtaking smile.

“Shoma!” he cried, rushing over to hug him. Shoma sighed, relaxing into his hug, enjoying the brief time in Jason’s arms. He didn’t care if others laughed at him, even ones like Yuzuru who knew about his crush, because it was all worth the feeling of Jason’s big, strong arms around him in a long hug. 

~

Shoma was so nervous when he went to Jason’s hotel room to hang out, but it ended up being super fun. They sat around eating Jason’s food and talking and showing each other stuff on their phones and – much to Shoma’s surprise – falling asleep curled up together on Jason’s bed while listening to some music Jason wanted him to hear. 

Shoma woke up to Jasons’s sleeping face inches from his and thought, “I could love this man.”

When Jason woke up, he smiled shyly and blushed a little and Shoma knew then that he had a chance. 

That was why, before Gala practice, Shoma invited Jason to come hang out with him on the big riser thing all the teams’ little sections were on. The lights weren’t all up yet, just some of them, so it felt even more intimate. “This never gets less cool,” Shoma said, looking out at the ice below them. 

“I feel like skating has more fun here than in real competition,” Jason agreed. “I love competition, but I like skating for love of skating and entertain fans, too,” he said and Shoma smiled. Jason’s love of making people happy was part of what made Shoma care about him so much. He grinned at Shoma. “Your open skate was adorable,” he said, and Shoma groaned, rolling his eyes. “See! I have on phone,” Jason said, pulling his phone out.

Shoma leaned closer, watching as Jason pulled up the YouTube video of Team Japan’s little ‘intro’ performance. It was so silly. He was still so embarrassed. “It was Yuzuru’s idea and I no longer value his friendship,” he said, and Jason swayed back with a laugh before leaning in and _putting his head to Shoma’s shoulder_ , swatting at his chest.

“You so crazy,” Jason said, sitting up again. He looked into Shoma’s eyes and Shoma’s heart began to pound. He saw the affection in those eyes. It was all Shoma could do not to kiss him right there. He did, however, lean closer, just in case Jason felt so inclined to do what Shoma couldn’t. “Sho?”

Shoma smiled sweetly. “You have very pretty eyes,” he said out of nowhere, and Jason frowned at first before seeming to realize what he said, and he then immediately blushed and rolled said pretty eyes.

“Yes, well, you no are a person to talk,” Jason replied in a flirtatious tone. “Your eyes are much, much pretty,” he said softly, the two of them closer together than they were before. Shoma looked at him in a daze and thought, ‘This is it, we’re going to kiss’.

However, before that could happen, a familiar voice echoed across the ice, startling him. “DIRTY, DIRTY SHOMA-KUN!” Shoma gasped in surprise and jerked so hard he tumbled off the bench, landing on his back with his feet over the bench as he groaned.

“Oh my God, Shoma?!” Jason cried, leaning over to look down at him worriedly, both hands over his mouth. “Are you alright?!”

Shoma grumbled, letting his head fall to the floor with a thump. “I hate my friends,” he said sincerely, because the mood was entirely broken, his butt hurt, and Jason would never kiss him now.

Great.

~ 

Shoma couldn’t believe his luck that when he got the assignments for Lombardia, he saw that Jas was going to be there. When he arrived, he left his coach immediately to go find him. He didn’t want to wait on Jason to find him, he wanted to see him immediately. He was startled when he spotted him and realized it had been _months_ since he saw him and it seemed like he got even more handsome. 

Before he could react – or even gather himself after the shock of Jason’s beauty without warning – Jason saw him and beamed immediately, waving to him. “Shoma-kun!” he cried, rushing over. Shoma was a little startled, unable to formulate the words he needed before Jason caught him in a hug. “Oh wow, you’ve really grown up,” he said, looking at Shoma’s face. “Where did those adorable chubby cheeks go?” he asked, poking his cheekbone with a giggle. “Very handsome,” he decided and Shoma blushed.

“You think so? My mom said my cheekbones were showing more but I didn’t think anything about it,” he said, because when he looked at his reflection, he just saw the same Shoma. 

Jason smiled warmly. “Very, very handsome,” he decided, and Shoma bit his lip as he took in the genuine way Jason was looking over his face. “And did you get taller?” he asked, and Shoma sighed, face falling.

“Sadly, no,” he said, lifting a foot as he looked down at his foot. “I’m just wearing shoes with a thicker sole than usual,” he said with a pout. “I’m not going to grow anymore I don’t think. I’m nearly twenty.”

Jason grinned. “Awww, it’s okay.” He slung an arm around Shoma’s shoulders, guiding him as they started walking. “Being smaller only means you have less weight to land when you jump,” he reminded him and Shoma grinned.

“True. I will be able to skate way longer than big guys,” he said, and Jason smiled at him and squeezed his shoulders lightly. Shoma winked. “Plenty of stamina.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” he asked in a teasing tone and Shoma blushed and spluttered.

“For- for skating!!!”

Jason burst out laughing at him, sliding his arm down to snag Shoma’s wrist. “Come on, silly,” he said, tugging Shoma along. “You’ve never met my coach, you should come dance with us!”

Shoma frowned. “Dance?” he asked, but allowed Jason to tug him along anyways, eager to spend as much time with his friend as possible.

~

Shoma couldn’t believe his luck when his coach casually mentioned – because she clearly had seen him with Jason and was a smart lady – that Jason was going to be in Canada. He got even more excited. He was so sure that Jason would, once again, medal with him and he could hang out. When he messaged Jason to see if he was getting there early like Shoma was, he positively danced around his room when he found out he would be so they could spend time together before practice started.

“What has you all excited, Sho?” Shoma startled, spinning around, only to see Itsuki leaning in the open doorway of his room. 

“Oh, um. Not much,” he said, trying to play it off, only to have his phone buzz again and, when he looked, Jason had posted a selfie with a ‘countdown to Skate Canada’ on it, and _wow_ Shoma loved his smile.

“Ooohhh, is it a girl?” Itsuki asked, voice suddenly much closer, and when Shoma turned in shock, he had no chance to stop Itsuki from snagging his phone and looking. “Oohhhh, not a girl, then,” he said, then smirked at Shoma. “You’re hanging out with Americans now?”

Shoma gave him a flat look. “Don’t be racist,” he chastised, snatching his phone back. “That’s Jason, he’s my friend.”

“I just think it’s funny you hate having to speak English so much but you have an American friend,” he said walking out of the room again.

Shoma pulled the messenger back up. “He speaks Japanese,” he mumbled and Itsuki made a teasing noise. “Shut up!” he said, glaring as Itsuki walked out. Sometimes it wasn’t even like he was the older one of the two of them.

~

When Jason got to Canada, Shoma met him at the hotel and he couldn’t explain why he felt so nervous. It was just Jason. His feelings were a secret, mostly, and it was just Jason. He kept telling himself that over and over. _Just Jason_. However, by the time they ditched their coaches and went sight-seeing together, he was having to pretty much keep a steady stream of “JUST JASON JUST JASON JUST JASON!” running over and over in his head, because ‘just Jason’ was just beautiful in the bright Canadian sunlight. 

He was wearing glasses and his hair was frizzier than it was when they competed. It had oddly golden highlights in it when the sun caught it just right, and Shoma felt the biggest urge ever to run his fingers through Jason’s hair out of his ponytail. He had never seen him with his hair down but he could only imagine it was fluffy and wild and adorable. Jason’s big, pretty eyes looked even shinier behind the glasses. He looked so excited as he pointed at things and said, “Shoma, look!” at everything.

Jason had stopped to take a selfie of them in front of a cool art statue, and Shoma just couldn’t help it. Jason looked at him and was in the middle of saying, “Hey, Shoma, look at the camera-“ when Shoma lost his entire mental faculties.

He stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Jason’s. Jason froze with his eyes wide and Shoma’s eyes widened, but they neither moved apart from each other’s lips for a moment. 

Suddenly Shoma’s brain caught up with is actions and he jerked back, hands flying up to cover his mouth. His eyes got impossibly wider and Jason blinked a few times. “Sh-“

Before Jason could even get the world our, Shoma turned on his heel and positively legged it, running blindly into the nearest shop that was open, which happened to be a McDonalds. He rushed to the toilets and slammed a stall door shut behind him. He turned in circles for a little while, whimpering and shaking, because he couldn’t even slightly imagine how the hell he was ever going to leave this stall and face anybody ever again. The only thing he could think to do was to message Yuzuru and beg him to call him. 

When he answered, Shoma immediately screeched, “HELP ME I KISSED HIM!”  
Yuzuru frowned at him over the screen and asked the stupid question. “Why are you hiding in a toilet?”  
Shoma groaned. “Because we were sight-seeing before the competition and he looked so beautiful in the sunshine so I just tipped my chin up and kissed him! Without thinking! In the middle of a Canadian street!”  
“Awwww, yay!” Yuzuru said, then frowned at him again. “So where are you now?”  
Shoma bit his lip. “I… ran away. To a McDonalds we were walking past. And hid in the bathroom,” he said, looking thoroughly dejected.   
“You just kissed him and ran away?! Shoma! He’s probably so worried about you!” Yuzuru rolled his eyes and Shoma pouted. “Leave the toilet and go find him and apologize for freaking out-“  
“But I’m still freaking out!” he whined, letting his forehead thud against the stall wall over and over.  
“Then stop freaking out and go kiss him again, you idiot! That man likes you, stop being stupid!” Yuzuru snapped, showing none of the pity that Shoma really wanted to know.  
Shoma whined dramatically and slumped. “But I don’t want to-“  
“You are going to die a virgin,” Yuzuru said flatly, making Shoma pout and blush. He really didn’t know why Yuzuru thought that… other than the fact it was true.  
“Why do you think-“  
“Oh please,” Yuzuru interrupted. “You would not be so shy about kissing a boy if you’d ever sucked a dick in your life,” he said, and Shoma gaped, cheeks going pink.   
“Ew, I didn’t need to hear you talk about- about-“  
“Sucking dicks?” he asked and Shoma glared. That was entirely uncalled for.  
“I hate you so much.”  
Yuzuru smiled smugly enough that Shoma wanted to reach through the phone and punch him. “I know you do.”  
Shoma hung up on him and took a few deep breaths before steeling himself and opening the bathroom door. “I can do this,” he said firmly. He headed out through the restaurant, wondering what the people eating chicken nuggets all thought about a little Japanese man with terrified eyes walking with great purpose outside, shoving the door open with the force of someone who was panicking entirely but refusing to fully freak out.

He wasn’t that surprised – because of the type of friend Jason was – to find him still sitting on a bench beside the statue they were taking a photo of. He looked worried as he kept checking something on his phone, and for a moment, Shoma felt guilty for making Jason worry. He walked up to him and stood a few feet in front of him, trying to get up the nerve to talk, only to have Jason look up at him when his shadow fell across his feet. 

Jason looked scared and sad and Shoma hated every bit of that.

“I really like you and I didn’t mean to kiss you but I don’t regret it because you’re beautiful and I’ve wanted to kiss you for months now and you are nice to me, and-“

“I like you, too,” Jason said quickly, and Shoma’s breath caught mid-word. Jason’s cheeks were pink but he smiled all the same. Shoma stared at him as he stood up and looked down at Shoma as he stepped closer. “I was happy you kissed me,” he whispered, and Shoma’s terrified lips twisted into a smile.

“Really?”

Jason giggled and nodded, stepping into his space. “Really,” he murmured, leaning in to press a kiss to Shoma’s lips.

Shoma was pretty sure he died that moment and went to heaven.

~

When Jason finished the short in third, only four points behind Patrick Chan, Shoma went to visit him to ‘congratulate him’, as he told his coach, and they spent the whole time making out. When he entered Jason’s room, Jason politely asked him if he wanted tea or something, and Shoma just shook his head and approached Jason, who immediately giggled and wrapped his arms around Shoma’s shoulders, leaning in to press his lips to Shoma’s. 

Shoma sighed, settling his hands on Jason’s waist as he kissed him. They only meant to sit on the bed, but ended up lying across it, Shoma’s leg wrapped over Jason’s hip, as they lay on their sides, kissing desperately. Shoma moaned as Jason’s mouth teased his neck. “J-Jason,” he gasped, arching against him. “Please,” he groaned.

Jason pulled away, putting a hand on Shoma’s chest to stop him following. “Wait, wait,” he said, and Shoma looked at him in confusion. Jason bit his lip. “I-“ He swallowed audibly, shuffling away from Shoma. “Shoma, we can’t,” he whispered, touching his cheek. “The long is tomorrow. We have to focus on the competition.”

Shoma didn’t want to stop, but as his brain cleared some, he could recognize what Jason was saying. He had a healthy lead after the short, but Jason was in third. He needed a podium finish to try to get to the final for the first time. Shoma knew how much Jason wanted that. It was the Olympic year and he wasn’t a certainty for the position on the USA Olympic team like Shoma was for Japan. Shoma was almost certainly going to be on the podium somewhere, even if he bombed the long, but he knew Jason needed to focus. 

Shoma pulled away and looked at him across a foot gap between them. “You are right,” he said, then smiled. “You are better than you have ever been. You can make the final if you podium today. I know you can. You finished silver behind me last year.”

Jason sighed. “I didn’t make the final last year even with that silver,” he said, and Shoma shook his head.

“You can with two podiums, though,” he said with a smile. Shoma reached out and touched his face. “You’re the best spinner in the world. Yuzuru agrees,” he said, and Jason blushed beautifully. 

“Oh my God, I am not,” he said, and Shoma nodded eagerly.

“You are!” He giggled. “You are a top ten skater without a single quad, Jason. You’re _amazing_ ,” he urged. “I want to share the podium with you tomorrow,” he invited, and Jason beamed.

“Oh my God, I do, too,” he said, then rubbed at his face with his hand. “Shoma, what are we doing? Is this a good idea? It’s a big year for both of us. I don’t want to jeopardize our friendship if this isn’t the right time,” he said, and Shoma panicked slightly.

“You think we shouldn’t try… this?” he asked worriedly.

“I want to,” Jason said, touching his chest lightly as he looked into Shoma’s eyes. “I want to try dating. Long distance is hard, but I think we can,” he urged, and Shoma nodded. 

“I want to try, too,” he decided. Shoma had never tried dating anyone, but he figured the distance wasn’t too hard. Tons of skaters had distant relationships and it was fine. Hell, Shoma knew a few skaters were _married_ and still made it work. “I’ve- I’ve never dated anybody,” he confessed, biting his lip. “I’m not sure how good a boyfriend I can be, but I want to try. You’re… special to me,” he said, trying not to sound as awkward as he felt.

Jason’s eyes sparkled. “You’re special to me, too,” he said, touching Shoma’s cheek. “I want this to work.”

Shoma smiled and hugged Jason, tucking his head under Jason’s chin. “Then we can try.” He giggled softly. “And if you beat Patrick Chan tomorrow, we can celebrate however we want to,” he teased and Jason snorted.

“Yeah right, like that’s going to happen.”

~

Much to Shoma’s pleasant surprise and Jason’s utter shock, Jason _did_ beat Patrick Chan.

They had to wait until after the banquet – where Jason and Shoma kept ending up together, talking even as their teammates looked on curiously – to hang out again in private, but when they did his coach stopped them on their way out and handed Shoma her purse with a ‘make good choices’, and urged them to leave. Much to his horror, when they got into the elevator, he looked in her purse and found a bag from a store that she indicated to him and opened it to find condoms. He could feel his face on fire as he held the bag to his chest and looked at Jason. “Oh my God.”

Jason frowned. “What is it?” he asked, tugging the purse to look at it, only to go wide-eyed. “Oh my God,” he repeated in English, and then giggled, cheeks going pink. “So, I guess ‘how do you tell your coach’ isn’t a problem, huh?” he asked.

Shoma groaned. “This is so embarrassing.” He let Jason hold his hand on their way to Jason’s room, tucking the purse under his other arm to keep it from seeming like he’d snatched someone’s purse full of condoms. 

When they got into Jason’s room, however, Jason frowned at a bag left on the table across from the door. “That wasn’t there,” he said, going over to pick up a makeup bag, humming at the note. “‘Jason, don’t think I didn’t notice the cute boy you’re staring at, love Kori’,” he read out loud, and when he unzipped it, the bag was also full of condoms with the addition of three different types of lubricant. Jason’s wide-eyed look made Shoma snort.

“I guess not your coach either,” he said, and Jason turned back to him with a sheepish grin.

“I swear, I didn’t know she would do this,” he said, and Shoma grinned as he walked up to him.

“At least your coach is subtle,” he said, sliding his arms around Jason’s middle as he dropped the purse onto the table with the makeup bag. “Mine was blunt,” he said, looking up into Jason’s pretty eyes. “So, Grand Prix Silver Medalist,” he murmured just to see the pretty look on Jason’s face when he smiled blindingly. “I think I promised you could pick how we celebrate.”

Jason giggled. “I guess you did, huh Mr. Gold Medalist?” he asked, arms going around Shoma’s shoulders. 

They kissed slowly at first, and Shoma reveled in the feeling of Jason carefully removing Shoma’s jacket and then his tie before guiding him over to the bed. They both had their shoes off, thankfully, so when they crawled onto the bed, there was nothing to pause for except to take Jason’s jacket off. Shoma didn’t even mind winding up on his back in the middle of Jason’s bed, as long as Jason kept kissing him. 

He got Jason out of his shirt – baring those frankly incredible abs – and eagerly helped Jason unbutton his, whimpering at the feeling of skin on skin. However, he couldn’t help but feel like it was just not right. When Jason’s hand strayed to his belt, he hesitated. Jason seemed to feel it and he pulled away from the kiss, looking at him closely. “Shoma?” he asked, and Shoma bit his lip. 

“It’s okay,” he said, but Jason clearly saw that he didn’t mean it really. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” he urged, lifting up on one elbow. He looked at Shoma carefully. “I don’t want to if you don’t want to,” he reassured, and Shoma bit his lip.

“I- I just-“ Shoma looked aside, sighing. “I’m- I’ve never-“

Jason smiled sweetly. “Oh. Is this the first time you’ve….” He trailed off, and Shoma nodded. “Oh. You could have told me,” he urged with a soft smile. He rubbed Shoma’s side comfortingly. “It’s okay.”

Shoma rolled his eyes. “I’m nearly twenty and I’m a virgin, Jason, it’s embarrassing.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, I was a virgin until last year, and I’m nearly twenty-three,” he stressed. “It’s fine.” He hugged Shoma, pressing their foreheads together. “We can wait if you want to.”

Shoma sighed. “I don’t _want_ to,” he stressed. “ I just-“ He hesitated. “I worry that if we have sex it will change too fast. There’s so much we don’t know yet. I kind of want to- to talk more as a couple first.” He grumbled. “Everything in me is angry at me for saying this, because trust me, I want you,” he said fervently. “I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

Jason giggled. “I want you too, Shoma-kun,” he sighed, hugging him. “But you’re right. I didn’t even know you were a virgin. I don’t know anything about your past,” he amended. “We have talked at lot as friends, but not much as boyfriends.” He stroked his fingers through Shoma’s hair, smiling at him. “I want to be sure we want to take that step before we take it. I don’t know much as a boyfriend. I want to know everything you’re interested in telling me before we have sex.”

Shoma smiled and snuggled closer. “You’re so smart,” he said comfortably. Jason rolled over to the side and Shoma rested his head on Jason’s chest, closing his eyes as he simply cuddled his boyfriend. “It’s not that I don’t trust you. You know that, right?” he asked, looking up at Jason.

Jason smiled and nodded. “I know you trust me,” he said, stroking Shoma’s hair out of his face. “It will probably be better if we wait, anyways,” he said with a small shrug. “Sex is weird enough without not knowing what each other likes already.”

Shoma hummed, looking at his pretty eyes. “Is sex really that weird?” he asked, and Jason blushed slightly. Shoma grinned teasingly. “Come on, tell me,” he said, poking him in the belly – again with those _abs_ \- until he spoke up.

“Yeah, I’ve only did it with one person, and it was really, really weird,” he confessed, sighing dramatically. “There was this guy, in Colorado, that works at the rink. I think he’s a Zamboni driver or something,” he said, and Shoma raised an eyebrow. “He’s always there and he talked to me all the time when I was waiting or when he wasn’t busy and I was free, or whatever,” he said, waving a hand. “He basically was really cute and had been working there a few months and always made me laugh. So, he asked me out, and I said yes,” he explained. “And he was really, really cute, like I already said,” Jason said, in his ‘this is going to get awkward’ tone. “And we went out and he was super hot and a total gentleman, so when he asked me back to his place, I was like ‘finally, a guy likes me!’ because guys never like me,” he said, and Shoma frowned at that.

“Wait, why not? You’re beautiful,” Shoma said matter-of-factly.

Jason smiled and blushed. “Nobody’s ever told me I’m beautiful before you, Shoma,” he confessed and Shoma huffed, more than a little angry at that.

“What?! That’s crazy,” he said, and Jason giggled and leaned in to peck Shoma’s lips.

“You’re amazing,” he said warmly, brushing their noses together adorably. “Anyways,” he said, going back to his story. “I didn’t tell him I was a virgin because I was so embarrassed because what twenty-one-year-old is a virgin, right?” he said, and Shoma couldn’t really say much, since he was a virgin, too. “So, he didn’t like, talk about stuff really, because he figured I knew what I was doing, and it wasn’t bad, it was fine,” he said quickly. “But oh my God, it was sooo weird the first time. I mean it kind of hurt because he didn’t know he needed to be careful, but also it was just very awkward, because like I’d never thought about how it’s really not easy to give a blowjob, let’s just say that right now,” he said seriously, and Shoma laughed at him. “And just being naked with a stranger is totally weird. I’m used to changing around people, but it’s different when you’re like totally nude with your legs in the air,” he said, and Shoma giggled at Jason’s expression. “And I mean, there’s no way to feel attractive when you’re just laid out naked and somebody is looking at _everything_ and you’re not used to it. I really, really wanted him to turn the lights off but I didn’t know if people did that so I just kept my mouth shut.” He sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. “It was so weird.”

Shoma hummed. “Was it just the one time?” he asked, and Jason shook his head.

“No, and it never got less awkward because every time he suggested something new in the two months we were hooking up, I had to pretend I knew what he was even talking about because I didn’t want him to realize I’d been a virgin when we started having sex,” Jason said, groaning. “I guess I’m just too innocent or something, because I never really found porn appealing so I didn’t get far enough into the internet to even know what some of the things he was talking about were until he did it to me,” he said, and Shoma frowned, trying to figure out what he was talking about. 

“Really?” Shoma asked, raising an eyebrow. “You don’t like porn?” 

Jason made a face. “It’s always so scary, isn’t it? Like, every teenager watches porn, and I did too, but it was rarely as hot as it was kind of scary. I don’t know if I found the scary section or what, but there was always some guy with like the _biggest penis ever_ , like, scary-stay-away-from-me huge, and I guess they edit out any sort of prep or whatever so it’s just a giant man with tons of muscles and a scary penis throwing a little tiny guy around and doing whatever he wants to with him and the bottom _never_ seems to be enjoying it, at all, like it sounds like painful noises not happy ones, and maybe I had bad luck, but I always found ones where they were like saying really mean things like calling him a ‘bitch’ and stuff.” Jason shuddered dramatically. “How is that supposed to be hot?” he asked seriously.

Shoma giggled. “Wow, you should watch Japanese porn,” he joked. “I mean, some stuff is scary like that, but most porn I’ve ever seen was just two normal guys and most of the time the bottom comes first, like that’s the goal sort of,” he said. “I mean, it’s not like I watch tons of porn,” he said quickly, cheeks burning. “That made it sound like I’m really dirty and just watch porn all the time,” he said, and Jason grinned.

“Do you just sit around and watch porn and masturbate in your free time?” he teased and Shoma blushed.

“Stooop,” he complained, shoving at Jason half-heartedly. “I really don’t.” He grinned teasingly. “I have a better imagination than porn anyways,” he said with a wink.

Jason bit his lip and slid his hand to Shoma’s waist, tilting his head flirtatiously. “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable, but have you ever imagined me?” he asked, and Shoma could feel his entire head turning pink. “Really?!” Jason asked, laughing openly. 

“Shut up,” Shoma complained.

Jason smiled. “Awww, that’s sweet, though,” he said, hugging Shoma close. “I’ve imagined you, too, don’t be embarrassed,” he admitted.

Shoma smiled and touched Jason’s cheek. “You don’t blush over anything, do you?” he asked, and Jason shrugged. “So.” Shoma smirked. “What did you imagine me doing?”

“Using your mouth,” he said without hesitation, and Shoma gaped. “What? You asked,” he said with a tickle to Shoma’s ribs, which made him giggle and squirm. Jason smiled at him. “You’ve got the most beautiful smile. I love that I see it so much when we’re alone together, since you don’t smile a lot in public.”

Shoma smiled shyly. “I’ve never liked a lot of people looking at me. I never know what they expect from me. It’s hard to smile a lot when I’m feeling a lot of pressure.” Shoma worried for a moment Jason would say something about how he should smile more or how it wasn’t that bad, but he was relieved when he, instead, just hugged Shoma and whispered something so incredibly sweet that Shoma wanted to hug Jason and never let go.

“Well, I smile all the time, so I’ll just smile for the both of us.”

~

Shoma thought when Yuzuru got hurt in practice that, though it was horrible and he hated it for his friend, Jason was going to win the gold medal. He _really_ thought without Yuzuru there, Jason would be the clear winner.

He forgot that Jason wasn’t used to the pressure of not skating for second place. When Jason started racking up errors, even though he fought his hardest to get all the points he could, Shoma’s heart ached for him. He was so sure Jason would be at the final with him and to see his boyfriend fail at placing on the podium broke was so hard, because Jason wanted it so badly. 

He wanted Jason to feel better, so after the competition, he sent him with a silly toy to go see Yuzuru, a pooh with a wrapped up foot, and hoped that Yuzuru’s infectious happiness and determination might help Jason pick himself up, dust himself off, and get ready for his nationals. Even if they couldn’t go to the final together, Shoma was positive they would go to the Olympics together. 

~

Shoma was still asleep when he got a call from Jason and the moment he answered, Jason screamed, “BOYANG DROPPED OUT I’M IN THE FINAL!” and Shoma instantly shot upright. 

“Oh my God, really?!” he asked excitedly, and Jason just squealed in happiness on his end. Shoma jumped out of bed and rushed around, looking for his laptop since he didn’t want to risk cutting off the call on his phone, then gave up and ran to steal Itsuki’s tablet instead since he remembered it was out in the living room.

He didn’t even pay attention to his family having breakfast as he knelt on the floor beside the TV, where the tablet was charging, and opened the internet quickly. When he saw the article about Boyang’s injury, he was sad for him, but excited to see Jason’s name next on the list as the first alternate. “Jason!” he cried excitedly. “You’re going to the final!”

“I’m going to the final!” he cried back, and Shoma did a little happy dance where he sat.

“Oh my God, the final is here! At home!” he realized brightly. “I won’t be tired because I won’t travel, and we can eat somewhere I like, and I don’t really know much about sightseeing, but we can hang out and I can tell you places I like to go, and my coach won’t have a curfew for me because of my parents being here, so we can spend so much time together,” he said excitedly, already daydreaming about taking Jason on a _date_. “I’m taking you on a date. A real one. Because I can,” he said quickly, and Jason giggled.

“Awww, you’re so sweet. Such a good boyfriend-“

“Excuse me, Son.” Shoma froze when Jason’s compliment was drowned out by his mom’s voice. 

“Oh shit, I just said all that in front of my family,” Shoma said, then slowly shuffled around to face the table where his family sat. “Um, hiiii,” he drawled, trying to think of something to say that wasn’t the truth.

Itsuki looked at the tablet in his hand and raised an eyebrow. “Wait, you’re gay?” he asked, then swore. “Damn, I had a bet with the neighbor’s kid and I was sure you were straight,” he complained, and their mother smacked him in the head.

“Don’t curse at the table,” she chastised. “And don’t make bets about your brother,” she added, then looked at Shoma. “Shoma, dear,” she said, looking at the phone. “Who’s your… friend.”

Shoma cleared his throat. “Um, I’m gonna call you back,” he whispered, and Jason made a soft sound of distress.

“Oh my God, Shoma, I didn’t know you weren’t out, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make things hard for you,” he said quickly, and Shoma smiled in spite of his parents looking at him.

“I know, it’s okay. I’ll talk to you later,” he said, and Jason said goodbye, letting him hang up the phone.

His father raised an eyebrow. “A boy?” he asked, and Shoma nodded, biting his lip.

Itsuki grinned. “The American, huh?” he asked, shaking his head. “I knew he was someone important, not just ‘a friend’.”

His mother looked surprised. “American? Have you been practicing your English?” she asked eagerly, and he felt bad to let her down.

“Um, no,” he confessed. “Jason speaks Japanese,” he said, and she deflated some, shaking her head.

“Son, you have to learn English-“

“I try!” he defended. “It’s just really hard,” he complained.

His father tutted. “Son, if Itsuki can learn English, you can, too,” he said, and Itsuki looked at their father with an offended look.

Shoma frowned. “You’re more upset he isn’t teaching me English than you are that he’s my boyfriend?” he asked, and his mother rolled her eyes.

“Son, I was starting to worry you genuinely only cared about skating and sleeping. I don’t care who you date, as long as you spend time with an actual person, not just coaches and people in your dreams,” she said and he smiled, having not at all expected that to go so smoothly. 

~

When Jason arrived in Nagoya, Shoma was waiting for him at his hotel. Jason got off the elevator and Shoma nervously laughed, which caught his attention. “SHOMA-KUN!” he cried excitedly, then ran, bags bouncing, to hug him. 

Shoma closed his eyes and held onto him, standing on his toes to hug him around the shoulders. He knew it was risky but it was just a hug, nothing scandalous. “I’m so happy you’re here,” he murmured and Jason sighed, hugging him tighter, his bag falling to the ground beside him.

“Me, too.”

“Jason?” Shoma blushed and jerked away at the sound of a man’s voice, and he saw a group behind Jason, including his coach. They all spoke English too fast for him to understand, but Jason just smiled and tugged Shoma around to face them, holding his hand.

“Shoma, this is my dad, and my mom, and my sister, and you know Kori,” he said, and Shoma smiled and bowed his head to each of them.

“It nice to meet you,” he said in about as much English as he could manage.

Jason was a little easier to understand speaking English because Shoma was used to his voice, and he heard him introducing him as his boyfriend, which made him blush but smile. Jason squeezed his hand some and Shoma smiled up at him. “My parents love Japan so they came to cheer me on for my first final ever,” he explained. “I had to tell them allll about you since I knew they would probably meet you. They’re so happy for us,” he gushed and Shoma’s heart melted some at how unashamedly in love Jason looked. 

Shoma was just as ridiculously in love with him, too, he realized. It was a wonderful feeling. 

“We’re going sight-seeing,” Jason explained, looking at Shoma. “Do you want to come? Can you?” he added, looking worried. “You won’t get in trouble for going out in public with the final happening, right?”

Shoma smiled and shook his head. “I’m not that famous,” he joked and Jason rolled his eyes. “Sure, I’ll come,” he said, then looked at their hands. “But we probably can’t hold hands in public. Just in case,” he added, and Jason nodded seriously.

“Of course. I understand,” he said, letting go of his hand only to kiss his cheek with a ‘smack’. “I can just save up all the kisses I want to give you when you’re adorable in public for when we’re alone,” he said, and Shoma giggled, rolling his eyes at how silly Jason was.

“Alright, alright, let’s get you all to your rooms and then we can go sight-seeing,” he said, grabbing Jason’s bag to help him, which made Jason’s family all coo, nearly in unison, at what he guessed was his ‘gentlemanly’ display. 

~

Shoma had fun hanging out with Jason’s family all day, but after so long being away from Jason, having his beautiful face right there all day had him yearning for when they could be alone together. When they headed back to the hotel, Shoma had a moment of panic when he wondered if Jason was sharing his room and they couldn’t be alone, because he hadn’t stayed around while they all sorted their stuff out, he just carried Jason’s bag there and then went to call his coach and explain where he was going. But when they got up to the floor, Jason blushed at the way his coach and his sister both kept wiggling their eyebrows teasingly when he and Shoma grabbed hands again. 

Shoma blushed as well when even Jason’s mom said something that was surely teasing about him going to his room with his boyfriend, but they all kept walking past Jason’s door when he and Jason stopped there, so he figured it was okay. 

“Sorry about them,” Jason said, cheeks finally slightly pink. He never seemed embarrassed, so Shoma was glad to see him showing a little embarrassment. “We’re a really open and honest family, so I kind of confessed to them that we’ve never…” He trailed off, and Shoma realized where he was going.

“So your parents think we’re going to have our first time tonight?” he asked, cringing at the thought. “Oh gross.”

Jason giggled. “It’s okay, I think they all are just teasing. We both have to get up early for practice, so they probably think we’re going to just hang out for a bit and then I’ll sleep and you’ll leave,” he said as he let them in.

Shoma turned around when they entered the room and he bit his lip, hands in his pockets. “Is that… what you want?” he asked slowly. 

Jason approached him with a shy smile. “Um, not really?” he said, and Shoma’s insides twisted when he saw how Jason was clearly just as nervous as he was.

“Maybe we can just… just see what happens?” he suggested, and Jason nodded, looking a bit more confident now. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, stepping closer.

Jason nodded again, his smile growing. “Yes.” He raised his arms and loosely looped them around Shoma’s shoulders, stepping into his space entirely. “Shoma,” he whispered, fingers stroking the back of Shoma’s neck lightly.

Shoma tipped his head back and kissed Jason sweetly. He sighed, relaxing into Jason’s body as he felt his soft, sweet kisses finally. He had missed this. He never realized how much he wanted Jason to kiss him all the time until he finally got kissed.

They started slow, but when they got onto the bed, it wasn’t slow for very long. He and Jason were both down to their underwear in minutes, moaning and writhing together as their kisses burned with intensity. “J-Jason,” he moaned as Jason kissed down his chest and lapped at a nipple, which Shoma hadn’t even realized was such a turn-on for him. “Do- do you still have that bag?” he asked, and Jason stilled, then lifted himself up. He looked down at Shoma hesitantly and Shoma blushed.

“Oh,” Jason said, smiling sweetly. He touched Shoma’s cheek. “Do you want-“

“I want to- to be with you that way,” Shoma said softly. He smiled, trying to show his heart to Jason. “You’re special to me. And I’m ready.”

Jason’s smile widened, and he nodded. “I have it,” he said, then kissed Shoma sweetly, their noses bumping together. “You’re special to me, too, Shoma.”

Shoma watched Jason walk over to his suitcase and search for the bag and then thought it might be best to go ahead and just do it, so he took his underpants off and tossed them aside. Thankfully, the lights were very dim so he still didn’t feel all exposed and put on display. When Jason turned around, his cheeks grew pink and Shoma felt less awkward when Jason blushed, since it was so rare. “I figured I would save time,” he explained and Jason giggled sweetly as he came back to the bed. He put the bag down and hesitated for a moment before getting entirely naked, too. Shoma didn’t feel so weird since he knew Jason and trusted him, but seeing him naked was still kinda weird. He had never paid much attention to another guy’s penis before, and as much as he liked men, he still kind of just thought it was just a penis. Totally normal, not weird looking, but not something to really turn him on any more than Jason’s beautiful face and sexy abs did.

“So, how do you want to, um, do it?” Jason asked, settling on his knees beside Shoma, who still sat upright with his legs crossed beneath him. 

Shoma smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to Jason’s lips. “At first, I just want to kiss some more,” he admitted, and Jason nodded, looking relieved, before kissing him. Shoma sighed into the kiss, hand on Jason’s leg as he leaned into him. He had never touched Jason’s bare thigh before, but it was nice. Like all skaters, he had very big muscles, and it was nice and firm to the touch. He wanted to get closer, so he sat up on his knees and moved to press his body to Jason’s. 

Before long, Jason sat back against the pillows with Shoma on his lap, their hips moving together as they kissed. When Jason tentatively slid his hands from curled around Shoma’s waist to down to his butt, Shoma only nodded, leaning back to grab the bag with the lube and condoms. “Yes,” he said, handing it to Jason eagerly. 

“Okay, stay here, though,” Jason said, keeping a hand on his hip to keep him from getting off of Jason’s lap. The feeling of their lengths brushing against one another was nice, so Shoma had no desire to move anyways. He had never felt another man’s erection but he liked the way it felt touching his stomach or his own erection. It was brutally erotic, in a way Shoma hadn’t expected. He wasn’t sure how he could handle it _inside_ of him if just it touching his stomach was so sexy.

Jason let him hide his face in his neck as he did the awkward job of squirting lube onto his fingers and trying to find the right position from this angle to get his finger to Shoma’s entrance, but when he touched him, beyond the first cold probe, Shoma startled slightly at how good it felt. It never felt so good to touch himself, so he wasn’t expecting it from just having Jason touching him there. He pulled back some, shifting so that Jason’s hand could reach better, which also meant shoving their erections right against one another. Jason moaned in surprise and his finger slipped into Shoma, who rasped out in surprise at how good it felt _inside_ now.

“Is this okay?” Jason asked, and Shoma nodded, throat closing up as Jason moved his finger and it felt _so good_.

“Yes, don’t stop,” he said, and Jason nodded and kissed him. Shoma moaned as even just one finger felt shockingly good. It was weird, but it was good, too. By the time Jason had three fingers in him, Shoma could barely keep from crying out in pleasure. Jason seemed to really enjoy the way he was making Shoma writhe against him – and thus rubbing their lengths together deliciously – because he kept kissing the spots on Shoma’s throat that made him see stars as he brushed the spot inside Shoma with his long, wonderful fingers that made Shoma see _constellations_.

Shoma realized with a start that he was going to come, but before he could warn Jason to stop before it was over before they even got to more, he pulled back to look at Jason only to have the movement thrust his hardness right against Jason’s abs precisely as Jason’s fingers did that _thing_ , and he cried out in shock as he came, blunt fingertips digging into Jason’s shoulders as he shuddered, body jerking with every wave of pleasure. Jason’s pressure against his prostate only made it seem like it would never end, and he whined desperately as his eyes flew wide, looking at the ceiling, before finally, the crest of the last wave of orgasm passed and he collapsed against Jason’s chest.

“Uh, oh.” Jason seemed just as startled as Shoma was, and Shoma hid his face in Jason’s neck. “Shoma? Are you-“

“That was so embarrassing, I’m so sorry,” Shoma complained grumpily, voice muffled by Jason’s neck.

“Hey, no,” Jason soothed quickly. He carefully removed his fingers and maneuvered Shoma back so he could look at his face. Shoma felt soooo embarrassed, and Jason just smiled. “Hey, it’s alright.”

“I had an orgasm before you even got a chance to be inside of me,” Shoma said bluntly. “That’s super embarrassing.”

“No, it’s really hot,” Jason said with a soft giggle. “You look incredible when you come,” he said, and Shoma smiled tentatively. Jason kissed him, making him relax. “Don’t be embarrassed because I can make you have an orgasm, Shoma. It’s kind of pleasing to know I can make you feel so good.”

Shoma pulled back, heart slowing some, and he looked at Jason’s beautiful face. “You’re so perfect,” he said, pecking his lips. He shifted some and hissed at how sensitive his length felt as it brushed Jason’s stomach. “There’s no way I can still let you fuck me,” he said apologetically. “I’m too sensitive.” 

“It’s okay,” Jason said, smiling. “We have time. I’ve had dozens of fantasies since last time about things to do to you, so time to explore them is all good.”

Shoma remembered what Jason confessed to imagining before and he smirked suddenly. “I remember something you want, though,” he said, then climbed off of Jason’s lap. “Come here,” he said, tugging Jason to the edge of the bed. Jason frowned as he sat on the side of the bed, only to go wide-eyed when Shoma grabbed the pillow and put it on the floor before folding to his knees between Jason’s legs.

“O-oh,” Jason said, and Shoma grinned up at him.

“I remember you saying you imagined this,” he purred, sliding his hands up Jason’s inner legs. “I’ve thought about it a lot since then,” he said, and he wasn’t lying. Shoma had – embarrassingly – did some research on how to give a blowjob, because the thought of becoming Jason’s fantasy was really hot. “Pass me the bag,” he said as he pressed himself to Jason’s front, kissing his chest and down his abs as he did so, enjoying the feeling of those tight, sexy muscles beneath his lips.

Jason did so, and Shoma took a condom out. He sat back on his knees, focusing on how to open it and get it out, and one he did, he looked at Jason with a sheepish look. “Do you want to or me?” he asked, but Jason looked to turned on to even think straight.

“I don’t care,” he said, and Shoma just did it himself. It was super weird putting a condom on somebody, but he liked the way Jason’s penis felt in his hand. It was hard and hot and heavy. 

“Don’t laugh if I’m bad,” Shoma mumbled shyly before he slowly leaned in and put Jason’s erection in his mouth. Jason gasped at the feeling and Shoma held him firmly in his hand as he slowly got a feel for having it in his mouth. He knew to keep his teeth covered and he found it was a little easier than he thought it would be, though it was hard to try and find a rhythm to move his hand while he moved his mouth, too. 

Jason didn’t seem to mind though, because he kept touching Shoma’s shoulders and his hair and he never pulled or pushed, but he kept stroking his head and neck like he didn’t know what else to do with his hand. It was kind of funny, Shoma thought. He risked looking up at Jason and the humor faded when he saw heat high in Jason’s cheeks and his eyes half-shut in pleasure as he looked down at him. “So, so not bad,” he said shakily, touching Shoma’s face with his fingertips. “S-Shoma,” he moaned, and Shoma suddenly felt really, really powerful. He increased the movement of his hand and his mouth and Jason moaned. “Yes,” he gasped in English.

It was so hot, Shoma realized. Jason was soooo hot like this and Shoma was the one making him that way. He felt sexier as Jason looked at him with need in his eyes than he ever had before. Shoma was the one who gave Jason this much pleasure. Shoma was the one who had Jason trembling for him. Jason couldn’t even remember Japanese, it seemed, he felt so good. Shoma realized this must be what it was like for Jason to have him writhing and begging for him to not stop moments ago, and it was a great feeling.

Shoma moaned around Jason, wishing he hadn’t just come because he knew this would make him harder than ever if he hadn’t. Jason gasped. “Oh, Shoma, that, do it again,” he pleaded and Shoma moaned deliberately, realizing it must cause incredible vibrations when he did that. He scraped his free hand’s nails against Jason’s inner thigh as he bobbed his head faster and faster, lips meeting his fist around Jason now as he grew more comfortable going down. It was making his jaw a little sore, but he didn’t care, because Jason’s reactions were super hot. “Shoma, yes!” he cried, his hand fisting in Shoma’s hair. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, oh Shoma,” he moaned, but did not pull his hair. Shoma was amazed at Jason’s restraint. It made him feel all fuzzy inside to think that, even this close to shattering from the pleasure, Jason still cared about him enough to not want to hurt him even accidentally. Shoma’s enthusiasm made him choke a few times, and he barely managed not to pull off and cough, because Jason was too close for him to tease. He wanted to make him come. He wanted to see his face when he reached orgasm the first time Shoma ever took him there.

When Jason came, it was with a cry of Shoma’s name, and Shoma was surprised by the way he could _feel_ Jason’s length pulsing in his mouth as he came. He didn’t stop sucking until Jason shuddered and his muscles relaxed, coaxing the most pleasure he could. He vaguely wondered, as he finally pulled off of him, what it would be like if Jason came in his mouth, not in a condom, then blushed for having such a filthy desire. Jason leaned back heavily on his hands on the bed, and Shoma stroked his thighs soothingly. “Was it good?” he asked, voice surprisingly rough.

Jason looked down at him with a bright, shining fire in his eyes. “Oh, Shoma,” he sighed, reaching a shaky hand to touch his cheek. “Definitely good,” he said, a small smile gracing his lips. Shoma smiled back at him, wiping a hand across his chin to wipe away the spit that had run down his face, and Jason reached out to tug him to his feet. He stood up and Jason immediately wrapped him in a hug and fell back onto the bed, pulling Shoma down with him. Shoma giggled and kissed Jason when he landed on his chest. 

“Amazing. Plus fifty GOE,” Jason said in a tired voice, and Shoma practically cackled at how silly he was being. 

“You’d be a shitty judge if you gave that score,” he teased, then snuggled into Jason’s arms, hugging him close. Jason wrapped him in his big, strong arms and held him like he was precious. “I’m happy we did this together,” Shoma murmured and Jason kissed his temple.

“Me, too.”

Shoma smirked. “And I’m happy you’re so easy for me,” he teased and Jason laughed out loud, tickling him for his silliness, which only made Shoma laugh as well, the two of them rolling around in a fit of tickling and giggles.

~

Shoma and Jason were both late to morning practice, but Shoma didn’t even care. He knew he probably looked like he was – recently laid – but he was riding the high of making his boyfriend scream in orgasm that morning, so he didn’t care if the extra swagger in his step gave him away. Jason seemed brighter and happier than usual, so Shoma knew he wasn’t the only one. 

And if the confidence-boost of knowing that someone as hot as Jason was weak for him made him a little more outgoing and flirty with the cameras and the fans in the stands, then so be it. 

He was in love and didn’t care what that came across as to the rest of the world.


End file.
